


The Story of E

by Gerec



Series: The Dirty Bad [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom!Erik, Bukkake, Cock Rings, Consensual Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Food Sex, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Nudity, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sub!Erik, Submission, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: Now, we have an appointment to keep with Mr. Xavier…I expect you to obey him, and everyone in that house as you would me…do you understand?”“Yes.”“You will do everything that’s asked of you, while you’re here. There are no limits. There is no safe word. Do you understand?”Erik shivered, and nodded. “Yes.”Sebastian smiled, and patted his hand. “Good. Now….let’s not keep our host waiting.”___Inspired by 'Story of O' where sub!Erik agrees to spend a week at Xavier Manor, at his lover's request, servicing the Club's members in every kind of depravity. He is very, very into it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen in love with slutty, needy bottom!Erik lately, and so have decided to scratch the itch by writing him doing some very dirty things lol. Please don't read this as anything to do with real life - there's no proper etiquette, no condoms, no risk of stds, just porn okay? Also, Erik is 1000% into getting it a LOT so please don't worry he's not enjoying it :D :D :D

“Ah, here we are, my boy. Xavier Manor.”

Erik could see the mansion now at the end of the paved road, a palatial estate that looked as though it belonged in the English countryside, instead of the outskirts of Westchester, New York. The extensive grounds were immaculate and perfectly manicured, and over half a dozen vehicles – Jags and Bentleys, and a Mercedes or two – were parked in the circular driveway by the front door. He’d been told that there was an Olympic sized swimming pool on the premises, along with a full sized tennis court.

A rich person’s playground, owned by the richest of them all.

Sebastian’s touch brought his attention back inside the limo, just a gentle warning, to pay attention and to obey. It would not do to make a mistake now, when they were so close to what he wanted - what they _both_ wanted - to satisfy a need that only this place could adequately sate.

“Take off your jacket.”

He shrugged out of his jacket as instructed, baring his top half, and sighed when Sebastian kissed him, on the nape of his neck where he still bore a bite mark from their morning’s session. The air conditioning in the limo was ice cold, and he could feel his nipples harden around the metal piercings; a shiver ran down his spine when Sebastian licked them, one after the other, his hand caressing the planes of Erik’s well-toned stomach.

“Good, pet. Now, slide down your pants for me.”

It was harder to do, wiggling his pants over his hips and down his long legs, but Erik managed without incident, and basked in Sebastian’s approving hum. He didn’t flinch when his lover pulled out a pocket knife and cut him out of his thong, and only spread his legs wider when fingers slid inside of him, working him open.

He groaned, and from the corner of his eye he saw the driver watching, the man’s eyes glued to the rear view mirror as Sebastian fucked him with three fingers, making stale come and oil drip out of him onto the leather seat. He groaned again when Sebastian stroked him, and slipped a ring on his cock, stifling his disappointment when he moved away immediately afterwards.

“Please…”

“No,” Sebastian said, but it wasn’t as sharp a denial as usual, his answer to Erik’s plea. “You’ll get your reward soon enough. Now, plug yourself up with some of that metal you carry. Nice and thick, but don’t touch your prostate.”

It took a while to complete the task, for Erik to float the metal spheres from his jacket pocket and shape it into a dildo with his powers, and then oiling it and inserting it inside his body. He’d been fucked yes, but it was hours ago, and they’d been in the car for another hour since they left Sebastian’s Manhattan condo. Erik shoved his pants off completely so he could better manoeuver in the limited space, lifting one leg onto the seat beside him so he could spread himself wide. He guided it in slowly, under his lover’s watchful eye, moaning as the metal pushed him open and filled him, and gasped when Sebastian grabbed the end and shoved it in the rest of the way.

Erik groaned; it was good, and better when Sebastian kissed him again, hand reaching to grasp the back of his neck. Seb always knew just how much Erik could take, and then how to push him to take just a little bit more.

“Put your pants on now, pet,” he crooned, and Erik obeyed, wiping away the oil and semen that had leaked out of him before pulling on his pants. “Good, very good. Now, we have an appointment to keep with Mr. Xavier…I expect you to obey him, and everyone in that house as you would me…do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“You will do everything that’s asked of you, while you’re here. There are no limits. There is no safe word. Do you understand?”

Erik shivered, and nodded. “Yes.”

Sebastian smiled, and patted his hand. “Good. Now….let’s not keep our host waiting.”

\---

The interior of the house was every bit as opulent as the exterior, and Erik marvelled at the balance the owner managed to strike between old world opulence and modern luxury. He reached out instinctively for the metal around him, and found it nearly all over the mansion; a sophisticated web of wires that covered everything like an invisible net. There were rooms too in the level below ground, with metal doors and walls and all manner of unidentifiable things, making him shudder with a mix of fear and anticipation.

They were led by silent attendants into a large study on the first floor, where a man was already waiting; Xavier, Erik guessed, though he seemed much younger than expected. The man looked to be around his own age, or perhaps a few years older, sporting dark hair and blue eyes that were sharp and intense, though they did soften considerably when Erik stepped into view.

“Ah, Sebastian! Welcome, welcome, it’s good to see you,” Xavier said, shaking Seb’s hand before he turned his attention to Erik. “And you must be Erik. Please sit. Would you both like a drink?”

“Thank you, but no, we had champagne on the way here in the car,” Sebastian answered, and Erik moved to stand beside him when he took a seat on the expensive leather sofa. “I’m looking forward to spending time here again, Charles. It’s been too long.”

“Mmm it has,” Xavier agreed amiably, taking a sip out of the crystal tumbler in his hand. “But I’m sure Emma has been keeping you up to date with the Club’s activities.”

Sebastian chuckled. “She has, and I’m eager to put everything to good use. Erik has exceeded all of my expectations so far. I expect he’ll do just as well here. Perhaps better.”

“I certainly hope so, and that you’ll actually stay for the entire week.”

Erik ignored the implications from the exchange; that his lover had brought others here in the past, and that they had not performed to his exacting standards. He was confident though, that he could make Sebastian very happy; he knew what would be asked of him here, and he was ready for it.

 _Are you now?_ a voice asked suddenly – _Xavier’s_ voice – and Erik was proud of himself for not flinching as the telepath’s words bloomed inside his head. _Are you truly ready to submit, Erik? Not just to Sebastian, but to all of us here? There will be pain, darling, as well as infinite pleasure. But we will expect total obedience from you…that you will do everything that’s asked of you, without question. Are you certain it’s what you want?_

Erik didn’t hesitate, and pushed the thought loudly as he’d been taught by Frost. “ _Yes. It is_.”

“I’m sure we will. I’ve told Erik what to expect, and he’s quite eager to get started.”

Charles smiled, and let his eyes roam up and down Erik’s body then, drinking him in. His admiration was palpable, and it made Erik almost light-headed, as though he were the most beautiful, most desirable thing that Xavier had ever seen.

 _You_ are _, Erik Lehnsherr_ , he said, and the words were like a slow caress warming his skin. _We are very lucky indeed to have you._

\---

He’s led by the same attendants to a room on the second floor, where he’s stripped out of his clothes and gently nudged into a giant marble shower. They rinsed and cleaned him thoroughly, and shaved all the hair from around his groin, taking care to leave his metal accessories untouched. Once he was toweled off, they handed him a glass of water to drink, and then fitted a blindfold over his eyes as soon as he was finished.

The return to the first level was disorienting and slow going, as they guided him down hallways and stairs with a hand gripping each elbow. He was naked but for his piercings and Seb’s additions, and Erik wondered at the sight of him as they traversed the mansion; he could hear the occasional whisper, and sense many eyes on him as he walked. If they thought it would shame him, being paraded in the nude they were wrong; Erik was quite comfortable in his own skin, and used to being stripped bare.

Sebastian had forbidden him to wear clothes inside the penthouse, since Erik moved in with him three months ago.

He was led into a room that smelled of old books – a library then – and left by his handlers to wait on his own. There was a plush carpet under his feet and the sound of people all around him; the tinkling of ice in a glass, the creak of a chair, and a whistle of approval from someone situated to his left.

“Sebastian, you sly dog! Look at him, he’s gorgeous.”

“Beautiful…no wonder it’s taken you so long to bring him here.”

A snort, and a voice that he recognized, belonging to Emma Frost. “Azazel dear, you don’t know the half of it. I was certain that Sebastian planned to keep this one all to himself.”

“All good things, my darling Emma,” Seb replied, from a little distance away. It was hard to tell how many people were in the room, and Erik guessed that there might be four or five, assuming Xavier was here too and just hadn’t spoken yet. “He’s worth the wait, I guarantee it.”

“Well _I_ certainly hope so…can’t wait to fuck him.”

There was a hand on him suddenly, sliding slowly down his chest to his cock, brushing a calloused thumb over the slit of his tip and making him shudder. It moved lower to cup his scrotum, and then back up to stroke his shaft, as another hand – there was a person behind him too – came to rest on his hip, slipping around to his buttocks and then down to the dildo between his cheeks.

“How does he take a whip?” a voice asked, excited, and a little breathless. And yes this was Xavier then, who slipped a thick finger in alongside the dildo, and pressed a feather light kiss to his shoulder blade. “Does he enjoy pain?”

Seb chuckled as a set of lips grazed his piercings, and started licking his nipples. “I don’t know. I’ve been saving it, so we could enjoy it together. He does like to be pinned though, or tied down when he’s fucked. And he certainly likes to be roughed up…he wears bruises quite well.”

“Good.” It was Xavier again, and his hands that gripped Erik’s arms, leading him a few steps forward before pushing him to his knees. His heart raced as he was bent over something - some sort of cushioned ottoman Erik thought – and his knees spread wide; the position made him easier to fuck, giving them access to his mouth and his ass at the same time.

The dildo slid out of him as a cock pushed its way past his lips; Erik inhaled it hungrily, swallowing it down until he could feel pubic hair tickling his nose. The taste of pre-come was heavy on his tongue and the scent of it filled his nostrils; it was sweet novelty to suck another man’s cock after so many months servicing only his lover.

“Your mouth,” Xavier said – and he _knew_ it would be Xavier who used him first, groaning as he thrust in and out of Erik’s mouth. It warmed him to hear reverence in the man’s voice and his words, to know that it was Erik who gave him such obvious pleasure. “Do it, he wants it.”

The latter was not directed at him; Xavier was talking to the person kneeling behind him now, hands spreading him wide, massaging his buttocks. He moaned when a tongue licked his hole, and then thrust in and out of him, making him wet and so fucking horny. His mouth watered as Xavier moved, and he forced himself to hold still for it, relaxing his jaw around the thick shaft that fucked leisurely down his throat.  

He keened when the tongue stopped rimming him, though he wasn’t empty for long; it was replaced by a cock that shoved all the way in without pause, hilting itself with little consideration or care. It hurt, and it was _good_ ; even better when the man started to move, jerking almost all the way out of him before plunging back in. He was bigger than Sebastian too – thicker, _and_ longer it felt – and it filled Erik in a way that made his back arch and his toes curl, his body thrumming in blissful ecstasy.

He was fucked while the others watched; while they drank and laughed and admired the spectacle he made on the library floor. And they took their turns using him too – when the man behind him grunted, and spurted his load, he was immediately replaced by another, who rocked Erik vigorously against the ottoman. The hands gripped him with bruising force, and he was slapped – stinging smacks that alternated on each buttock until his eyes welled and tears soaked into the blindfold.

The pain just made him harder.

Xavier groaned just as the second man finished, and Erik was flooded on both ends with hot and sticky come. He swallowed it all and licked his lips, and clenched tight when the cock pulled out of his hole; it made him feel filthy, and desirable to be stuffed so full. Erik dutifully cleaned Xavier with his tongue until he finally pulled away, and strong hands helped him take a long drink of water from the glass that was pressed gently against his lips.

They left him bent over the ottoman then, and plugged the dildo back into place.

It was difficult to tell how much time had passed while blindfolded, and people seemed to be coming in and out of the library at bewilderingly odd intervals. But eventually, he was unplugged and then breached again, and another cock was pressed against his lips; Erik licked and sucked, and he was impaled over and over…he lost count eventually over the number of men who had fucked him, who filled his hole and jetted streams of hot come straight down his throat. And all the while his own cock was rock hard and his balls heavy; he’d been trained not to come without permission, and so he could only wait for Sebastian’s word or for one of the others to give him relief.

It felt like an eternity before it finally came.

They moved him again, into someone’s lap, and he was made to kneel on top of the ottoman, with his thighs pressed flush against someone’s hips. Sebastian’s hands they were – Erik would recognize them anywhere – that lifted him, and guided him down, until he bottomed out on the cock that pierced him, making him groan.

 _I’ve got you_ , Xavier said, and the man’s telepathy engulfed him like a tidal wave, even as the man’s cock split him in two. He could feel Xavier take hold of his mutation then, overriding his own connection; feel the way his cock ring throbbed and pulsed completely beyond his control.

The show of power made Erik shudder; he wanted desperately to submit - _needed_ to - for Charles to use him and fuck him and make him come--

 _Hush darling_ , that voice said, a commanding whisper against his ear as Sebastian rocked him up and down on Xavier’s lap. His lover was a solid line of heat against his back, rutting against him, cradling Erik possessively in his arms for another man to fuck. _You’ve been so good, haven’t you? An absolute delight. Do you know how many people have had you already, Erik? Do you still want more?_

 _Yes_ , he said, and pleaded, _please Charles, please I need you. Please let me come._

Xavier chuckled aloud, and then he found himself lifted yet again, though this time he was laid flat on his back, the plush carpet tickling his skin. His legs were thrown over broad shoulders, lifting his hips clear off the ground; Xavier buried himself inside Erik with a grunt, and started pounding him, digging in, fucking him hard enough to rattle every bone in his body.  

Sebastian kissed him tenderly, and shoved his cock down Erik’s throat.  

They fucked him together, and it was the both the best and the worst; Erik couldn’t think, or feel beyond the hands that pinched and stroked him, or the bodies that pinned him down and held him hostage. He was desperate and sore and it was suddenly too much---

_Come, come for me now._

He came with a shout, the cock ring falling away as he spurted, so hard that he was seeing stars beneath his blindfold. It knocked the breath out of his lungs and every last bit of energy from his limbs; he laid limp and yielding when Sebastian pulled out and spurted all over his face, and moaned when Charles followed, pumping his hips as he pushed another load into Erik’s unresisting body.

And then he felt it – more streaks of something hot and sticky, marking his chest, his neck, and all over his come-covered belly.

He saw an image of himself then through Charles’ eyes; skin littered with semen, spread out on a dark burgundy rug that only served to highlight his debauchery. It was sinful, and beautiful and it made Erik’s heart sing--      

 _You’re so beautiful, darling,_ Charles said, and it was echoed surprisingly by a laughing Frost, who sent him a feathered kiss and a languid impression of her own afterglow. He didn’t know if she’d been riding along in his mind, or in one of the others as Erik was fucked; perhaps it was all of them at once, a thought that Charles echoed with a pleased hum. _Absolutely perfect._

 _Did I please you?_ he asked, and it seemed oddly important, the urge to please a virtual stranger. He quickly added, _And Sebastian too?_

_Yes, he's very pleased and so am I. We are all very glad you’re here, sweet Erik. And we can’t wait to give you so much more._

Yes, he thought, but he was too tired to direct it the way he’d been taught. Instead he let himself be wiped clean and wrapped in a warm blanket, and drifted into a dreamless sleep in his lover’s waiting arms. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik is given his new room at the Xavier mansion. And he ends up on the dinner menu for Charles and his guests.

Erik woke sometime later, on the softest bed with the most decadent sheets, silk that caressed his skin like a lover’s gentle touch. There was a cock inside him too, and a body on top; it was Sebastian, who loved to fuck Erik while he slept, taking what belonged to him wherever and whenever he wanted.

He wondered if any of the others would enjoy it too, and found himself hoping he’d get the chance to find out.

“Shh,” Seb whispered, nuzzling his ear as Erik moaned and shifted against him. “You were such a good boy today, Erik. So beautiful…did you like it, hmm? All those men, using you? Your mouth, and your perfect, tight ass?”

It was leisurely, and uncharacteristically careful the way Sebastian moved, and though he still ached from the earlier session it wasn’t nearly enough; he wanted it, rough and hard, instead of this delicious slow drag meant to tease. “Yes,” he said, and then, “Seb… _please_.”

His lover chuckled, kissing him gently before he ordered, “Hands above your head, Erik. Hold onto the headboard. Don’t let go.”

He obeyed immediately, and was rewarded with a sharp thrust of Seb’s hips; it jarred a long groan from Erik as Sebastian impaled him, digging in and filling him up, rubbing against his prostate until he couldn’t breathe. Gripping the headboard tighter he pushed back, and spread his legs wide, clenching around the thickness slotted inside of him.

“Now, you will tell me what you liked,” Sebastian said, as he yanked Erik’s head back to expose the hollow of his throat, hand fisted in his hair. The pain sent a surge of lust to his groin and Erik gasped, which made Seb laugh again as he continued, “In detail, the way I like it. How it felt, and the things you want us to do to you, while we’re here. Use your words, Erik, and if you’re good, I’ll give you the fucking you deserve.”

Seb punctuated the order with another hard thrust, and started slamming into him, just a few perfect strokes that lit his entire body on fire. But then he eased away again and pulled out almost completely, and Erik almost stumbled over his words as he hastened to obey Sebastian’s command.

“I love being fucked,” he gasped, and Seb smiled, and pushed back in, making Erik arch his back with a pleasurable shudder. “So many hands on me, touching me, using my mouth and my ass at the same time. I want to be pumped full of come, from as many men as there are in this giant mansion, until it’s pouring out of me. I want to be your whore, Sebastian, for you and anyone you want. _Do_ anything you want.”

He thought about the things mentioned in the library; the possibility of whips, and pain, and the promise of so much more to sate both Erik’s needs and the desires of the Club’s members. Erik could think of nothing he wouldn’t do – that he didn’t _want_ to do – and shivered at the thought of being marked, his body a waiting canvas for their shameless debauchery.

It made him hard, to imagine the whip’s sting, or a pair of hands around his throat, and he came just like that, crying out as he clenched tight around Sebastian’s prick. And Seb fucked him through it, prolonging it, making it more intense; he fucked Erik through his high and long after he’d eased into a languid stupor, before he finally groaned and then spurted his own load, and collapsed on top of Erik with a satisfied grunt.

“Yes, good,” Sebastian said, and he kissed Erik again, gentle and sweet. “You shall have all of it and more, I promise. This will be a week you’ll never forget.”

* * *

Sebastian left soon afterwards, leaving Erik alone in a beautifully appointed bedroom that overlooked the gardens at the rear of the mansion. The adjoining bathroom too was modern and well stocked, with fluffy towels and all manner of toiletries, and as immaculate as any luxury hotel for the ultra-rich. But the closets and the armoire were completely empty, and the outfit he had worn earlier was still missing; no doubt in the possession of his handlers, and stored away for the duration of his stay.

He was to be naked then at all times, except for the metal he wore on his body.

There had not been the opportunity to do much more than relieve himself, and wipe some of the come trickling down his leg before someone knocked briskly on his bedroom door. A woman stepped into the room without waiting for his answer – someone new, with reddish brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes – carrying a tray of food and a glass of wine obviously meant to be his evening meal. She set the tray down on the small side table and picked up the wine, and handed it to Erik with a welcoming smile.

“I’m Moira,” she said, as he took a sip of something cool and crisp, a refreshing white that was undoubtedly very expensive. “I’ll be the one taking care of your needs – meals, phone access, anything you want while you’re here. If you have questions, you’re to ask me. Not your handlers, not the members, and definitely not Charles.”

Xavier’s inclusion on the list piqued his curiosity. “Why _not_ Charles? Doesn’t he own this…whatever _this_ is here?”

Moira smiled, her expression a little smug and knowing for someone he’d barely met. “There are a lot of guests here, Mr. Lehnsherr, besides you and Sebastian Shaw. Charles has a team of people to care for all of you, because he can’t do it all himself, can he? Though knowing him, he would try. Plus, I think his time is better spent on other… _activities_ , wouldn’t you agree?”

He ignored her light-hearted dig, even as his body responded viscerally to the memory of Xavier; how he’d arched so eagerly into the man’s touch and swooned helplessly over his telepathy. It was unexpected, the way he made Erik feel – he was used to desire, and being an object of blatant and unbridled lust. But somehow, Charles made him want something he’d never cared about or needed before; a deep yearning for praise, and the craving to be worshipped and adored. 

“Where do I go, to find you if I have questions?” he asked, instead of answering. “Is there a button, or an intercom or something?”

To her credit, Moira took the unsubtle hint with grace, and moved easily off the topic of Xavier. “I’ll come check on you, every time you’re returned to this room. And there are cameras all over the house, so I’ll know if you need me.”

“Alright then. Can you tell me what’s next?”

She took his easy agreement in stride, and gestured to the tray and the silver cloche that covered his meal. “Eat. Use the facilities and take a shower. Take the time to clean yourself inside and out; everything you need is in the bathroom. And then you’ll have people coming in to help you get ready for dinner.”

Erik frowned. “Why am I eating now if I’m going to dinner?”

Moira laughed and shook her head. “Sorry, you misunderstand. The _members_ are having dinner in the Ballroom. _You_ are going to be tonight’s dessert.”

* * *

His handlers returned once he’d finished his meal, and used the hose to flush himself empty, letting his powers guide the nozzle as he braced both hands against the tile wall. They did not oil his skin, merely gesturing for Erik to use sufficient lube – the edible kind – and then plug himself again with his metal, before drying him thoroughly from head to toe with a couple of warm fluffy towels.

The walk through the mansion was easier this time without a blind fold, and Erik saw many others along the way; faces he didn’t recognize who stared as he passed, some with obvious lust while others looked on with detached curiosity. The subs were easily distinguishable from the Clubs’ members; like Erik, they were nude, or dressed in light tunics that covered very little, offering instant access to their bodies for the taking. Some were collared, others tattooed, and a few sported piercings that called out to Erik’s gift from clear across the room. And one woman in particular caught his eye; a set of beautiful dragonfly-like wings on her back, juxtaposed with the brand on her upper thigh, the initials ‘RD’ clearly visible against her otherwise flawless skin.

A sign of possession, seared into her flesh.

They led him finally into a room just off the giant kitchen, where he could hear the chef calling out orders to the waiters – serving what Erik assumed to be a fancy, multi-course meal for Xavier’s wealthy guests. The room itself was empty, save for a large metal counter on wheels; it looked to Erik like some sort of food trolley, though it was both longer and wider.

“Hop on.”

It took him a few seconds to realize what it meant, the request from one of his handlers as they guided him forward. Moira’s words came back to him then, and he suppressed a chuckle, allowing the extra hands to help him up and onto the metal surface without argument.

They eased him onto his back, where the chill made him shiver, and he promptly used his powers to warm the metal where it touched his naked skin. He took care not to heat the entire surface, and raised the temperature only to a degree where it felt comfortable and no longer ice cold; he had no idea how they planned to turn him into ‘dessert’, and so kept his interference to a bare minimum.

He was treated to another blindfold, though they kept his hands and feet unbound - it was to be a test of patience then, and his ability to submit to the unknown. Erik relaxed as new people bustled into the room and surrounded the cart, and let himself drift into a meditative state as multiple pairs of hands set to work on him.

They arranged him on his side in an artful repose, and then began to smear all manner of creams and sauces over his naked skin. There was chocolate and a lot of it, along with other fruity and delectable scents that filled his nostrils. He could feel and hear what he thought might be small dishes being set around him and between his arms and legs, a centerpiece for whatever delicacies the pastry chef was showcasing for the mansion’s guests. It was a wholly new and bizarre experience for Erik, who’d never really combined sex and food before, let alone stand in as the platter for a rich man’s extravagant dessert buffet.

Even his cock was painted, and then garnished with something light and sticky.

When they were finished he was wheeled out into another room – he assumed the dining room – where the assembled guests erupted in pleased laughter and wild applause. Erik felt the air shift as a surge of bodies crowded around the trolley, and a litany of voices commented loudly on the beautiful display. The energy around him was electrifying, and Erik tried to imagine how it looked to the dinner guests, wondering which of the proffered items – his nudity or the desserts – appealed more to their appetites.

His cock began to stir, an involuntary reflex to so many pairs of eyes trained on his naked body.

He lay there as the buzz in the room continued to build, wondering what purpose he was meant to serve beyond that of a lewd centerpiece. Thankfully, his question was answered mere moments later, as multiple people began touching him at once, spreading the assorted cakes and custards and creams all over his body. Utterly stunned, Erik could only moan at the onslaught of fingers and tongues, the mansion’s guests descending like ravenous beasts, slathering every inch of him with the chef’s decadent creations.

But it didn’t take long for the shock to dissipate, skin tingling and shivers running up and down his spine as he was licked and teased and tasted, a living, breathing palette for a host of sugary delights. No part of him was left untouched, not even his _toes_ , as one particular dinner guest seemed most intent on sucking the chocolate sauce off each and every one. He didn’t actually cry out until a warm mouth swallowed around his prick, sucking with great enthusiasm, and another one clamped down on one of his nipple rings, tugging at the metal before dragging something wet and sticky down his chest to the hollow of his belly button.

And he tried hard not to squirm, when his plug was removed without fanfare, and replaced with the tip of a piping bag, something cold and soft – whipped cream perhaps? – pushed past his rim and pumped straight inside his tight and throbbing hole. It melted instantly of course, given the pressure and the heat, though that didn’t seem to deter the mouths that took turns licking and probing him, alone or in pairs, thrusting their tongues in deep and lapping at the leaking fluid. Erik had never felt so utterly debauched or so intensely desirable, spread out and tongue fucked until he was begging for it; for someone, _anyone_ to fuck him and make him scream—

 _Hush darling_ , the voice said – Charles’ voice — soft as steel, as tongues were replaced by thick fingers, pressing in and pushing deep, yes _there_ please, rough and unerring on his prostate—

_Come, Erik. Come for me now._

Behind his blindfold his vision turned blinding white, his hips arching up off the trolley as he came with a hoarse shout. The intensity of the orgasm winded him, leaving him lax and sated, though he startled when the splatters started hitting him from all directions, on his cheek and across his chest, down his arms and between his thighs—

They were marking him, the sticky white mixing with the streaks that still trailed over his skin, transforming his body into a crazed Jackson Pollack of chocolate, colored icing and come.

 _You’ve never looked more beautiful, darling. You were_ made _for this._

Erik smiled, and sent back the only answer that made sense.

_Yes._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Story of E (The Wager Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228426) by [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl)




End file.
